Changed Life Changed Man
by hellogirlontherun
Summary: Percy and Annabeth inspired by Viria's art. Percy and Annabeth are reborn. What new challenges will they have face now? Rated K for mild language.
1. introduction

**Authors Note**

**This isn't really a chapter more of an introduction. I'll post the first chapter tonight.****Summary: Percy and Annabeth have terrible fate. Years after dying in a fight the two have chosen rebirth. But what will be different this time around. And what will happen when the two return to camp after years and years. And what has the other seven been up to. Read on to find out.****Disclaimer: Yes. Yes I won the PJO series. Because I'm that good. *hint sarcasm. Nah I'm not as good as Uncle Rick.**

* * *

><p>Perseus Jackson. Have you ever heard that name? I'm sure you've heard of Hercules. If you haven't you need to go back to school. It was all so long ago. If you have learned Greek Mythology you know who Hercules is. Let me take you back. Hercules was a demigod who had proven himself worthy by the gods. Now the gods I know you have heard of. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades. These are three big gods. What if I were to tell you that all of those gods existed? I know you would probably shoot down any possibility. And I see why. These 'gods' no longer exist. But it's not that they never have existed. People have stopped believing in them. So they fade. But the stories are still real. Real as ever. Hercules is one story, but Percy Jackson is a complete other. Just like Hercules once was, he was a demigod. He still is. He always will be.<p>

Percy Jackson was no ordinary kid. He never was, he never will be. Always getting himself in trouble. It's not like it's his fault. He was a demigod. He never will fit in with regular humans. And as he was a kid he learned this. But one day out of the blue his world completely changed. Learning that he was a demigod was life changing. And his life definitely changed. Years of fighting made him stronger and years of quests made him sometimes hate being a demigod. But he always had help. His friends made him who he is. He faced the Titan Kronos in the Titan Battle, then Gaea in the Giants battle. We only know up to there. What we don't know is what happened after the war. Let's find out.

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed.

"Percy!" She cried back to him. Laying on the ground, she was in a hopeless position. Percy was trying to get to her desperately, but crowds of monsters were all in his way. How could he get to her in time? Annabeth laid on the ground with a bloody leg and a giant standing over her. There was no one to help her. Jason was fighting more monsters, Piper was trying to charmspeak several different monsters at once. She didn't even notice poor Annabeth yet. Leo was burning some _drakons_, Hazel and Frank were the only ones who could get to Annabeth. Though it was to no avail. The giant was just too powerful. Hazel managed to buy Annabeth some more time, but it just wasn't enough. Annabeth looked to Percy. His eyes were pleading with hers. She couldn't help it though. There was no way she could escape this one, and no one could save her. Percy was struggling to get to her. There was no god to help them. No way to save themselves. The giant lifted his giant foot and hovered it above a crippled Annabeth.

"NO!" Percy yelled. He slashed his sword while a trail of mist followed behind him of the fallen enemies. He rushed over to Annabeth screaming. Unfortunately he never made it. He tried to dive to her but a _drakon_ was too fast. She got him. And he fell to the ground in pain.

"Per-," Annabeth was cut off by a foot crushing her fragile body to the earth.

Percy closed his eyes and died.

Narrator's POV

You may be thinking that was the end of them. But we all know where those two went. But what you didn't known is that they chose rebirth.

"It's a boy," the nurse held up the baby with startling green eyes.

"Percy," the mother said before closing her eyes, falling into an endless slumber.

"We lost her!" The woman cried. A medical team rushed the sleeping woman. Loud beeping ad buzzing made the baby cry.

"I'm so sorry," the nurse whispered, "I'm so sorry."

There was no husband to inform the news to. Everyone thought the man had abandoned the poor woman. There was no record of the father. No one could find him.

The child entered the foster system. He was only in his teenage years when it all started. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>I repeat! If you did not read my note at the top it said this is not really the first chapter more of an introduction go to the next chapter. :)<strong>


	2. The real Chapter 1

**Real Ch. 1**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own em**

* * *

><p>"Come on Chase! We've gotta leave eventually!" Percy yelled at his blonde friend.<p>

"Would you shut up? I'll get caught!" Percy rolled his eyes and groaned. She was trying to set a trap in a locker to where when you open it about a hundred spiders come crawling out.

"We don't have time for this! The dance is going to start in one hour! We'll get caught anyway!"

"If you think like that? Sure we will."

"Why do you care about this so much anyway?"

"Because he's an ass and deserves it!"

"Tell me again? Why?"

"Because he crushed my heart and tore it to pieces! He dumped me!"

"But you two were never together!"

"He still is a jackass!"

"Ugh girls. I'll never understand your species."

"Species? You're complaining about girls? You should be complaining about guys. They suck."

"Thanks."

"Besides you. All the other ones are pieces of crap."

"Not a month ago to you they were."

"Shut up Percy."

"As you wish Annie."

"STOP CALLING ME ANNIE! You know I hate it!"

"Annie, Annie, Annie."

"Ugh never mind you suck too." Percy chuckled at her comment.

"Okay I'm done we can go."

They both were on their way out of the school building when someone shouted at them, "Hey! You kids!"

They exchanged looks of _Oh crap_ and _Run!_

Percy ran into the right hallway while Annabeth ran through the left. It was their plan. If they ever get caught split up. At least one of them would get out.

By the time the teacher was at the end of the hall Percy was out of sight. Unfortunately Annabeth was a second too late. He'd seen her run around the corner and bolted after her.

Percy managed to get out of the building without being caught. Though Annabeth was nowhere in sight. He groaned and waited for her, but she never came out of the school building.

_Damn Chase. One day I'll stop chasing after you._

He ran back into the building. Finding himself back where the chase had begun, he went down the path Annabeth had taken. He took a left turn hoping she would try to run for the exit.

Then he saw her with the teacher. It was the new African American teacher they had just got this year. A lot of the students liked this guy. He would let you off the hook with a lot of stuff, but this would not be one of them.

"You too?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"What do you two think you were doing?"

"We were trying to er, help out with setting up the dance, but we got lost-," Annabeth tried to lie

"Oh I know you didn't get lost! Now tell me the truth. Or else both of you will pay the price."

"Look sir," Percy started to say, "It's my fault. I pushed her to do it. I told her she wasn't anything but a goodie two-shoes. Guess I was wrong. If you're gonna blame someone blame me."

"Well, both of you came broke into here. This should get both of you expelled or at least suspended."

"I agree sir. He need to be punished, but before we let the whole world know can I just you something?"

"Make it fast Jackson."

Percy hesitated a moment, but then the corner of his mouth pulled up into a smirk as he asked, "50 or 100?"

"Excuse me?"

"Wow you really are new."

"Do you prefer a 50 or a 100?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a green piece of paper with a 100 sign on it.

"Are you trying to bribe me Mr. Jackson?"

"Take it or leave it," the new teacher looked anxiously at the bill, "it's your choice."

"Uhhhh…" Percy groaned.

"Five… Four… Three-."

"I'll take it! I'll take it!"

Percy's smirk reappeared and he handed the man the money.

"Buy yourself something nice," he said as he slung his arm over Annabeth's shoulder and led her out the exit door, "Not one word Mr. Coleman. Not one word."

"Wait! No! No! I can't accept this! I'm reporting both of you right now," he tried to hand the money back. Percy was about to speak when Annabeth slipped from under his arm to face the teacher.

"Mr. Coleman please keep that. Now if you let this little mishap slid…," She looked towards Percy who was looking at her with curiosity, "Then we will take your place of volunteering at the dance!"

Percy looked like he was going to explode. Before he could say anything Annabeth continued to talk.

"I know how you hate to sit at those things. Why don't we fill in for you?"

"Now Ms. Chase…"

"Here," Annabeth walked back towards Percy and reached into his pocket grabbing another 100 dollar bill, "this should cover it?"

"Well umm…" Before Percy could start counting again he snatched the money, "Yes this shall do quite nicely. Have fun at the dance you two. See you Monday!"

He started down the hall which Percy came from. Annabeth moved towards Percy grabbing his arm and slinging once again over her shoulder.

"Did you just volunteer us to chaperone the _dance_?" Percy looked disgusted.

"Yes sir I did!" She replied as they walked out the exit into the freezing cold.

"Why would you do that?"

"To save our asses!"

"You should have paid more attention! He would have been fine with the money!"

"Yeah where did you learn that trick anyway?"

"What that people like money? You should open your eyes wise girl and take a look around!"

"You're starting to sound pissed."

"Well I sort of am!"

"Why? It's just a dance!" By now Annabeth was shivering. Percy who had a leather jacket on wasn't near as cold, and at the moment he didn't even think to offer his jacket.

"Have you met my foster mother?" He waved his hands up in the air.

"As a matter of fact I have and she isn't near as bad as you say she is!"

"She was acting! God open your eyes! You're so unfocused all the sudden!"

"Well I'm so sorry! You're never focused! You're just as stupid as a brick!"

"So have you lately! Has Josh Webber _really_ gotten that far into your head?"

"Oh shut up about him!"

"I don't know why you like the guy anyway! He's such a joke!"

"Percy!" They were nearing their apartment buildings by now. Annabeth lived on the one adjacent to Percy's.

"You know what? You just go to that stupid dance! There is no way I'm gonna get tortured by all my siblings for this!"

He pulled down the ladder on the fire escape and started to climb up. It's how he get into his apartment without his foster mother noticing.

"Fine! Hell if I care Percy!"

She opened to the building beside it and slammed it shut. Percy flinched when he heard it, but he continued to climb the ladder.

_That girl sometimes…_

When he stepped into his room it was filled with junk. His foster siblings would throw their trash into his room usually.

_Clash!_

A beer bottle shattered under his feet. Percy looked to examine the broken glass. His siblings did a lot of things, but it was their foster mother that drank. On a couple shards of glass he found them stained with red.

_Blood…Dustin._

The only person in this crazy house that Percy enjoyed to be around. The only person he cared about in his foster family.

He sped out of his room and quickly went down the cramped hallway.

"Dustin!" He shouted. No answer. Percy searched the entire apartment, but Dustin was nowhere to be found.

Finally he left the apartment, with his foster mother screaming after him, to look for the kid.

"Dustin!" He yelled as he charged out the door and saw him sitting behind a trashcan.

"Dustin! Dude what are you doing back there?"

"T-They started t-to hit me! With mother's beer bottles!" He started to cry.

"Hey it's okay. Come on follow me." Percy led him to a pond in a park a few blocks away. He ripped off the one sleeve he had left of his orange shirt. This had happened before once. After the cloth of sleeve was soaked he dabbed it on his head.

"You need to avoid them in the apartment when I'm not home."

"I can't! They love to pick on me! I can't help being the youngest.'

"Then just leave. Go to Annabeth or visit a friend."

"They're always watching me."

"Sorry bud."

"It's not your fault. We just have a terrible family."

"Hey those people aren't our family. Family watches out for each other. They aren't our family. We're all we got bud."

"Yeah."

"Okay come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Well…" Percy paused before throwing the child into the water.

"Hey! Come on that's not fair!" Dustin laughed.

Percy dove in after him. Nobody protested about the two boys splashing around in the pond. Though they were given a couple of looks from some old ladies. Percy and Dustin only laughed at it.

When the two finally got out Percy snatched up his leather jacket and pulled Dustin along with him.

"Your hair gets really messy when it's not in the Mohawk thing of yours," Dustin commented.

"Yeah well so it yours," Percy shook Dustin's hair.

"I don't have a Mohawk," he giggled.

"No but you have messy hair. At least I got you to have a bath."

"That was the farthest thing from a bath!"

"Closest I could get. There's a reason I call you Dusty, Dusty."

"Suit me doesn't it?" A wide smile took up his entire face.

"Yeah kid. It really does."

They got back around 4:30. Dustin went back up in his room and locked the door after Percy told him to.

_Might as well._


	3. Dance gone wrong?

**Disclaimer: I find these disclaimers silly. I'll never own the PJO or HOO series. That's final. Sort of sucks though.**

* * *

><p>Percy searched through his closet. He pulled out an old suit that use to not fit him. After a couple of years it had to by now. Hopefully it hasn't been too many.<p>

He pulled it on and it fit perfectly. Thug he didn't like the jacket so he took it off and instead wore a fancy suit vest and a black tie. He let his hair stay down in its messiness. He didn't have time to try anyways. Turns out his hair was having a lucky day. Or it was naturally that way. He never keeps it natural, not even in his sleep. It was still messy, but now… It sort of worked. Maybe he'd just grown into it.

5:30

Annabeth Chase was walking down the side walk to the school. Before she left her house she had pondered about going back to fetch Percy, but she decided not to. He can do whatever he wants.

"He can do whatever he want. Sure go ahead and ditch me. Leave me to do the hard work while you get to go and sleep as long as you want. WHATEVER!" Annabeth yelled at the sky.

"Come on Chase. You know you want to go to this dance."

Annabeth looked down from the sky to find Percy leaning up against a tree beside the sidewalk.

"What are you-?"

"Look," he cut her off, "I'm sorry for blowing up on you. I was overreacting and frankly just in a crappy mood. I didn't mean anything of what I said. I'm sorry." He waited for her to some something. Though she really wasn't looking at him, not his eyes anyway.

"Your hair."

"Yeah?"

"It's…"

"Yeah. Not up in a Mohawk."

"It looks… good."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I mean not that I don't love the Mohawk, but you look good."

"Er, Thanks." Then Percy noticed Annabeth's getup.

"Well you're definitely looking fancy."

"What the dress?" She was wearing a short black dress with black tights under to go with her black shoes of course.

"Yeah you look good."

"Oh! Thanks!"

"Come on" Percy said. Slinging his arm over her shoulders.

"So what made you change your mind?"

"My good pal Dusty."

"Ah always loved that kid."

"You would."

Together they watched the dance. It was quite boring. Both Annabeth and Percy got bored. The two girls who were the djs played a lot of One Direction. Percy noticed when Annabeth glared at her former crush. And when the song 18 came on Percy took Annabeth hand in his and started to lead her out on the dancefloor.

"Percy… What are you doing?"

"Relax Chase."

He moved her hand so it rested on his shoulder. He placed his hand on her back and grasped her hand with the other.

"Since when can you dance?"

"Since now."

Percy led and for once Annabeth followed. He managed not to step on her toes once, really he wasn't that bad of a dancer. When the song was over so was the dance.

"Great we can leave." Percy said starting to bolt out the door while dragging Annabeth with him.

"Wow wait! Look over there." Annabeth pointed to a man in the corner. He has a long beard. He had a very large top hat on his head. Crutches laid beside him.

"What about him?"

"He seems familiar. Let's go talk to him," Percy was about to protest when he realized the man did seem familiar. He walked over with Annabeth.

"Good evening sir," Annabeth said as they approached. The man looked up with a worried expression.

"Bah!" As soon as he said it the man covered his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Percy said.

"Nothing!" The man said, "Okay maybe a little."

"What's wrong sir?"

"Please don't say that."

"Okay…"

"My name is Grover. Now please w-would you follow me."

The two hesitated before following the man outside the school. But eventually they gave in.

"Umm is there something you need to tell us… _Grover?_"

"Yes." He stopped abruptly. He looked at them seriously.

"What?"

"You're not gonna like it. Well… No no you won't like it until later."

"Just tell us!" Annabeth shouted.

"Okay, Okay. So both of you have that one parent that you've never met right?"

"How did you know?"

"I know because… You're a demigod."


	4. I'm Not a Demigod

**Author's note**

**Since school is starting I may not be able to post as much. I'll try my hardest, but school has really been keeping me busy. Thanks for those who support this story. Right now I'm just getting the story on it's way so don't worry it will get even better later on. **

**Discalimer: I do not own Percy Jackson series or Heroes of Olympus series.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"A demigod?"

"Yes. I know it's hard to take in, but-,"

"No for some reason I believe you…" Percy said confused.

"Ha! That's because you're still the same old Percy!"

"You know me?"

"In another life? Yes I do. We were best friends. But then…." Grover stopped talking.

"What? But then What?"

"But then you died. You died Perce, but you chose to be reborn. You and Annabeth. You two found each other again."

"How about what?"

"Can't tell you. Not yet anyways."

"How are we supposed to believe you?"

"You said you did."

"That was a gut feeling."

"Well if I know Percy Jackson I know he follows his gut. And his gut is usually right about things. Like now. Follow me. We need to get you to safety."

He skipped with his crutches.

"Hey! Wait where are we going?"

"To a camp! Don't worry your parents have already been informed!"

"It's not like she cares anyway. What camp?"

"It's called Camp Half-Blood!"

"Why are we going there?"

"Because two are half-bloods!"

"Where is it?"

"Oh we will be able to make it there tonight!"

"By walking?"

"No! The Stoll Brothers are going to pick us up?"

"Stoll Brothers… Why does that sound familiar?"

"Because you've met them before!"

"When?"

"A long, long time ago."

"You're making no sense!"

They continued to run until they came a bus stop which a bus was already waiting.

"You let them drive?" Annabeth gasped, but she was confused the second she said it. Grover turned to look at her with curious eyes.

"Wait. How well do you remember these people?"

"I don't!"

"You obviously do. Come on we'll figure this out later."

They followed him on the bus and took their seats at the front.

It was a long time of waiting. No one really spoke much, just the Stoll Brothers. They would crack jokes about the bus, or the people driving beside the bus, or the buildings around the bus, or the street the bus was on, pretty much anything.

Finally they came to a stop in the middle of the road. One by one everyone filed out of the bus.

"Where are we?"

"Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth answered.

"How do you-,"

"Come on! We've got to go or else they'll find you!"

All five of them ran through the woods that surrounded the road. Everyone but Percy and Annabeth were anxious to get to camp.

Grover was panicking trying to get the two to keep up with him.

"Come on!" He would yell.

But then a loud screech ripped through the air.

"What was _that_?"

"That my friend is why we are running so fast. They've caught your sent! Hurry we need to get to camp! NOW!"

They ran as fast as they could. Annabeth seemed to be giving it her all. A terrified expression was glued on her face. She broke towards the front with Grover. When she would weave through the trees it was like she knew exactly where she was going.

"Straight ahead!"

The sign above their heads read _Camp Half-Blood_.

They ran through it just in time.

"Phew! That was a first!" Grover said.

"What do you mean that was a first?" Percy asked while panting.

"Forget it. Come on Chiron is waiting for you both."

"Who's Chiron?" Annabeth asked while they began to walk inside camp.

Grover sighed, "An old friend."

As they walked in Percy saw a lot more people than he expected to see. Some of them were sword fighting, and some were doing archery. Percy flinched when one of the arrows got too close to the people canoeing. A boy screamed and his canoe flipped over. An eruption of laughter came from the kids practicing archery. What was so funny about shooting a person, or making that person drown.

"Hey shouldn't someone tell those kids to quit shooting at other people?"

"Nah," Grover replied unconcerned, "they do that all the time."

"How is that okay?" Annabeth questioned.

"They aren't going to hurt anyone. Plus a day of nothing but training gets boring sometimes."

"Training?" Annabeth and Percy said together.

"Yes training. You will be doing it too soon."

"Wow wait! Who says we are staying here?"

"Your parents." Grover looked at them.

"My foster mother?" Percy laughed loudly, "Do you think I'm stupid?" A few campers looked over towards the commotion, "She doesn't give a crap about me!"

"Percy-"

"Look I don't know what you are trying to do here but I'm out."

"Wait Percy!" Annabeth called but Percy was already leaving, "What about that thing that was chasing us?"

"I'll run fast."

"It'll run faster," Grover implied.

"Then I'll call someone to pick me up," Percy said though gritted teeth.

"NO!" A couple people cried at once.

"Don't call anyone! Travis you take him. Clarisse why don't you go too?" Grover turned towards the crowd.

"Why do I have to go?" A girl voice shouted out from inside the crowd, "The old Seaweed Brain's got nothing on me!"

A girl pushed her way through the crowd. Her hair was brown and her expression stood fierce.

"No but young Seaweed Brain does. And we don't even know if he's the son of, you-know-who." Grover whispered.

"Who? Voldemort?" A kid said in the back.

Another one joined in, "You said his name!" The crowd burst into laughter except those who didn't know what that meant. Annabeth even laughed. Percy though was already heading towards the exit.

Travis spotted him in between his laughing fits and chased after. Clarisse didn't have time to argue anymore. This kid had nothing on her, but Percy Jackson _the_ Percy Jackson did.

"Where are you planning on going?" Travis asked when they caught up to him.

"Massachusetts."

"Why don't you stay for a little longer? Chiron is expecting you!"

"Yeah? Well you can tell him I'm not expecting him."

"Fine you can leave, Travis you're driving us."

"Why? You can do it."

"Not on the way back I can't" She stormed ahead.

"Wait! You're leaving too?"

"Yep!" She yelled back, "I'm tired of camp I've got to get out of here."

"BUT YOU ARE A SUPERVISOR!"

"Yeah… Not anymore. Travis you can take me place."

"But I already am-," He was cut off by Clarisse.

"Then find more time!"

Travis hopelessly groaned and caught up to the two.

The drive was silent. No one commented about how fast Travis was going. Percy noticed Clarisse seemed tense and on alert.

When they finally go there Percy was the first off. He ran down the all-too familiar street. After as few turns he made it to his apartment building. As quietly as he could he climbed into his room. No one noticed his returning. As he laid in his bed he wished that the crazy day he just had never happened. That that kid never even showed up. Slowly he drifted off to a long needed sleep.


	5. A Water Disaster

**Author's note**

**Okay this chapter is short, but I felt it didn't need to be much longer. I don't know when I'll be able to post again. I have to read a bunch of novels. But hopefully I will update sometime this week.**

**Disclaimer: When I own these books, I'll tell ya.**

* * *

><p>Percy woke up suddenly. For a second he wasn't sure if he awake, but when he heard the screaming of his foster mother he knew this wasn't a nightmare. This was real life.<p>

_Bang!_

The room shook and rattled. Percy jumped out of his bed. He was about to return to his sleep thinking it was no more than his drunk foster mother, but when he heard him he froze. A high pitched scream of a boy. The only kid that lived in the old run-down penthouse, if that's what you want to call it.

Percy scrambled down the tiny hall. When he reached the end he saw a boy petrified and cowering in the corner.

"Leave! Go to your room!" His foster mother, Gabrielle, screamed.

Dustin flinched as she raised her arm, but instead of striking him she smacked Percy right across the face. It didn't hurt Percy much. He was just glad she didn't have a beer bottle in her hands.

"GO! This kid needs to be taught his lesson!"

She again raised her arm. Dustin again flinched. Percy took an observation. Dustin was covered in scrapes and blood trickled down his neck. The glass on the floor was shattered and spilled over the tipped couch. Blood traced the corners of the broken beer bottle. Fury raged within Percy. He had never felt this before. He intercepted the two. As the woman's hand came down his came up. He gripped her arm so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Let go you insolent boy!"

She grabbed another bottle and swung it at his head. The bottle shatter and knocked Percy off of balance.

Dustin's shriek was hardly heard over the rig growing in Percy's ears.

"Hey!" He yelled groggily. His head was spinning. With great difficulty he managed to stand up. When his vision started to clear Dustin sat helplessly in the corner being struck by Gabrielle.

A power surged through Percy. His hands turned to fists, and he gritted his teeth cresting an awful noise through his ear, "Hey!" He screamed, and with a piercing cry the sink in the kitchen exploded. More loud bangs exploded from the around them. Then something happened that Percy didn't expect, water started running around him. He didn't feel the water hit him, but Gabrielle screech at the touch. Dustin made no noise. Percy's rage was overflowing just like the water flowing out of the sink. Soon the water was up to his knees. The water became more forceful by the second. The current kept his foster mother away from him and most importantly Dustin. As the current grew stronger she cried out in terror. Fear was seen as clear as day on her face. Her hand was stretched out asking Percy to help her, but his rage was too strong. Every single time this woman had struck this boy. Every single time. Now she pays for it. All of her mistake, all of the times she abused them. The anger built. The boys who would tease Dustin, tease him. The foster mother who would do nothing but abuse them all. He couldn't control his temper, and he didn't want to, not until a small voice peaked from behind him.

"What are you doing? Stop Percy!"

His voice grew louder in his head.

"Stop!"

Gabrielle's hand was still stretched out towards him. Her eyes were pleading with him. He couldn't, he wouldn't. But then another voice banged inside his head. He wasn't sure if it was real or not, but he heard her. Everything around him turned silent and her voice was the only thing he heard.

"Percy!"

Someone was calling to him. _She_ was calling to him.

"Stop!"

The water around him calmed, yet he did not notice. His anger vanished. The water still spinning around them calmly remained.

"_Stop!_"

His will obeyed, and soon there was no current surrounding him. No woman screaming at him. No water near him. Everything faded to him once he heard that voice. Like nothing else mattered in the world. As Percy stood there awestruck his foster mother spat and coughed. Dustin stayed behind Percy scared of what the woman would do next.

Percy looked at Gabrielle.

"Never touch him again."

She gave a weak whimper. Percy stretched out his hand towards her. She looked at him in disgust and slapped it away. She got to her feet and marched out of the room only to fall in the hallway. Percy stood there for a while. He has no idea what had just happened.

_What _did _just happen?_

And the even more important question.

_Whose voice was that? _

* * *

><p><strong>Just wait Until the next chapter...<strong>


	6. Attack on camp

**Okay, so I realize this is unrealistic and a little cheesy, but you guys apparently don't mind much, so I'm going to continue. Thank you for the reviews sorry I don't update this story all the time, but I've got a lot of crap this quarter. So bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own PJO. You don't need to rub it in.**

* * *

><p>Percy burst out the door of the apartment complex. His breath was shaky. His eyes were wide while his head tried to process what he had just done.<p>

"He went into the apartment complex next to him and ran up the stairs with too much adrenaline to take the elevator.

"Chase!" He yelled as he banged on the door. He waited, but there was no reply.

"Chase!" He called again. The door opened, but it wasn't the golden haired girl he had expected to see.

"Percy?" Annabeth's father said.

"Where's-"

"I have no idea. I was hoping that you would know. You two went to that dance last night, but she never returned."

"What? But we-"

Then it hit him. With all he had been through this morning there was no way he would remember what had happened. That night came flooding back to him like the flood inside his house. Completely taking over his mind. Was she still at that camp?

_She never came back with me._

It was the only place he could think of her being. She seemed fascinated by it, and it didn't look as if she wanted to follow Percy out. He never saw her leave her spot.

"I know where your daughter is." Percy breathed.

"Well where is she? Tell me I'll go get her!"

"I'm sorry, but umm, I'll have to go get her."

He gave Percy "Young man. I would suggest you not to. I believe you have gotten her in enough trouble as it is."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Percy took off again down the stairs.

By the time we got in the car, he had no idea where he was going.

"So you ready to go back?"

Percy whipped his head towards the source of the voice. A girl stood outside his car peeking in his window.

"Who are you?"

"Clarisse! Now let's go!"

"Clarisse?"

"Yes, now let's go."

Clarisse pulled Percy out of the car and got in the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?"

"Well you said you wanted to see Annabeth."

Percy looked at her in bewilderment.

"How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough."

"Wait I remember you. You are the other person on the bus back."

"Yeah, and I'm about to just leave you. I've got kids I've got to train. Are you coming kelp face?"

"To Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yes." Clarisse was growing very impatient.

"I guess." Percy adjusted his leather jacket and hopped in.

It took a couple of hours for Percy's old car to get to Camp Half-Blood. Percy followed Clarisse into camp. It looked exactly the same, not that he was expecting it to be any different. When he looked towards the sky he noticed horse with wings flying around. Cries let out among the kids clashing their swords. Percy was absolutely bewildered when he saw a green person.

_Sphew_

An arrow flew over his head and landed on the tree a few feet in front of him.

"Sorry!" Someone yelled from behind.

As he continued walking everything escaped his mind. He was truly fascinated by everything that was surrounding him. People were sparring while shielding their body from the hard blows of the sword. Some of the kids were very young, and Percy couldn't believe that they allowed them to throw daggers at each other. Just then a dagger landed right beside his right foot.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"You!" Percy turned around to find a girl with stormy grey eyes trudging towards him.

"So you decided to come back?" She asked when she came up to him.

"No I came to get you," Percy shot at her.

"Well you don't anymore. I'm not leaving," she started walking away back towards here station.

"What? Yes you are!" Percy had to take long strides to keep up with her.

"No I'm not. I love this place. I'm staying here."

"Chase! Don't be an idiot!" She turned on her heel to look him straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry? Look around you Percy. Look I know I've only been here a day. I know my father is probably worried sick! I know that I've got a life back there. Yes, I know what you're going to say. But when I think of going back there I-," she stuttered, she looked around her taking in the world she was in, "I just can't see it. Percy. You may not understand this, but when I first stepped into this camp I felt like I belonged. It felt like home. I don't think I'm an idiot for staying. I think I would be an idiot to leave here. Anyone would."

Percy was speechless. He had no words for what she had just said.

"I'm not going to try to make-," Annabeth stopped when a low grumble shook the water beside them. The entire camp stilled. Until the second growl shook the ground underneath them.

Campers took out their swords, daggers, bows, and spears. Annabeth quietly took her dagger from her side. Percy was the only one on camp who didn't have a weapon. He spotted a shield about twelve feet away. His body hurtled forward just as the water erupted up like a volcano. He grabbed the shield and took a look at the intruder. It was huge. Percy had no idea what it was, but the other campers took a step back. He stood his ground, but fear arose in him.

The monster roared.

The camp was silent for a second. Nobody moved, and nobody spoke. The only sound was of the monster splashing water around. They waited.

"Attack!"

It was weak, but the campers attacked all at once Arrows shot up in the sky. Percy was too stunned to move. His eyes were wide and he could hardly breathe.

_What the hell is that?_

A scream woke him up. Annabeth was charging towards the monster thing.

"W-wait! What is that thing?"

Nobody paid Percy any attention.

The campers who were attacking seems hopelessly outmatched. The giant monster thing was sending them through the air with the flick of his finger.

Percy stayed where he was at. He had not moved. He was too confused. Too stunned. He didn't know _what_ to do.

The camper just continued to charge the giant thing. Percy noticed some people playing a flute.

_Yeah that's really going to help. What are they trying to do?_

A scream then grew louder than any of their battle cries. Percy's head moved from the flute players. What he saw horrified him. A girl was lying under a giant's foot. Her arm was wrapped around her leg. Her blonde hair was the only thing he needed to see to be sure of who it was. Her dagger lied feet away. When Percy surged forward his path became blocked by campers who were flung away.

"Annabeth!" He screamed.

The foot came down slowly. It seemed like forever. Percy had no ideas, he had no way to get to her in time. If he did how would he save them?

As the foot came closer desperation grew in his chest, as anger grew heavier.

"Percy!"

He turned to see the man-horse galloping towards him.

"Take this!" Percy caught a golden pen which Chiron had thrown into the air.

When his skin touch the pen it was like nothing you've ever seen. He knew exactly what to do. Years later when people retell his story they say he didn't even realize he knew what he was doing. And he wasn't. It was as if his past was seeping through. A whirlpool of water gathered around him. Then Percy shot to the sky and the tunnel of water followed him spinning around dangerously.

Water erupted all around the giant. As its foot came down water blocked its path and knocked him off his balance as it shot upwards. The water wrapped around the struggling giant keeping him hostage.

"Leave here! If I ever see you here again I will make sure you _never _will see another day!"

The giant sunk in the water and left. Everyone expected him to come back up, but it never did. Percy was still in the sky. The water was out of control. He didn't know how to make it stop. He was trapped up there absolutely clueless of what he had just done, or how he got where he was.

"Percy! STOP!"

Percy looked down to see Annabeth screaming at him. There were other people supporting her yelling at him as well, but he couldn't hear them over the sound of the crashing water. He immediately calmed. The water calmed with him.

_She _was the voice.

But was it really her? Was it _that_ Annabeth?

He reached the ground. The camp was again silent. They had all heard the stories. How the son of Poseidon died. How the daughter of Athena went down with him. But they never would have thought they would see history repeat itself after so many years. And they were right. It didn't repeat. Here they were. Alive and healthy. Shaken, but okay… For now.


	7. Wait what?

**HEY! Sorry it's SUPER late but my power has been out so I have not had the chance to write anything. **

**BUT LISTEN UP!  
>BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH HAS BEEN NOMINATED FOR BEST LEADING ROLE ACTOR IN THE OSCARS! PLEASE SUPPORT HIM! ALL THE CUMBERBITCHES OUT THERE! or so called "Cumbercollective" ROOT FOR HIM! BENEDICT IS GOING TO CUT AWAY ALL OF HIS COMPETITION WITH HIS CUTTING CHEEKBONES!<strong>

**Ok so this chapter isn't really much, but I don't have school tomorrow and if my power stays then I'll start it tomorrow. Again sorry this took a while.**

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Percy demanded.<p>

Chiron looked at the confused boy with pity, "That, Percy, was a giant."

"A giant? What do you mean?"

Annabeth came up syncing in step with Percy, "He means you just silenced a giant. A GIANT! Percy! That's-,"

"Very impressive. Though I expect it will be returning. It seems it can easily penetrate our barrier. Now we need to prepare ourselves. For the only protection we have… Is ourselves." Chiron galloped away leaving Percy bewildered. He turned to Annabeth.

"Do you have an explanation?"

She looked at him still in awe, "Nope. Percy-,"

"What is this place?" His hands flew up gesturing around him.

"Camp Half-Blood. But-,"

"I know that! But what _is this place_?"

"Okay Percy-,"

"Don't give me any shit Annabeth! I'm not in the mood for another one of your imaginative stories!"

"Per-,"

"What so great about this place seriously! I don't know why you love it so much! It just-,"

"_PERCY!_" Percy looked at the livid, stormy eyed girl. Every sign of awe was gone, "Look this place may not look like much. It may seem like a worthless piece of trash! But the people that are here need this place. You don't understand yet, but this is a special place. It's like a book. You judge it by how it looks, its cover. You haven't even gotten to know a single thing about here. Stop judging books by their cover."

"Annabeth-,"

"Forget it. You ask me to help you, and you blow up in my face. Stop blaming me for your problems! Gods Percy!" Annabeth stormed off.

"What did you do to get her so pissed?"

Percy whirled around to find a red haired girl panting heavily. She has bright red hair and pale skin with the eyes of a snake's skin.

"Who are you?"

"I asked you something first."

"Umm, I got into an argument with her. It happens a lot so it's nothing to be alarmed of."

"Oh I think you should definitely be alarmed," the girl with red hair chuckled to herself.

"Um, I think I'll be fine."

"If you say so. Annabeth can rip your guts out if she want to."

"Yeah sure."

"I wouldn't underestimate her. She's feisty."

"Okay. Well I've got to go."

As Percy began to walk away the girl called, "Laura."

He turned around to look at her, "What?"

"Laura, that's my name… When Annabeth kicks your ass come and find me. I can teach you how to fight."

"I can fight fine!"

"Sure you can. Look I am one of the best fighters here. Clarisse taught me herself. I'm a child of Ares."

"Child of who? Do you even realize what you're saying?"

"More than you. I know things. You seem like you'll need lessons too."

"Lessons on what?"

"Greek Mythology. Now it's late so you have to go to your cabin and sleep."

"Cabin? Wait I'm not staying here!"

"Well you can't stay out here. The harpies will get you."

"Harpies? Does anything you say make any sense?"

"Yes, you just don't understand it yet. Okay I'll call Thomas."

"Who?"

"Quit asking questions. They won't get answered. THOMAS!" Laura marched off. She soon reappeared with a shaggy, blonde haired kid.

"Hey, so you're the famous Percy? Wow from all the stories you seemed more impressive."

"Impressive? Wait what stories?"

"Never mind. Okay we aren't going to put you in the Hermes Cabin. It's pretty obvious where you belong."

Thomas led him away towards the mass of cabins.

"Here's yours," Thomas said as they approached a low, long cabin with pieces of seashell on the wall. It looked like the bottom of the ocean floor. All of the windows were facing the calming sea. As they walked inside Percy saw six empty bunks and walls that glowed like abalone. He felt as if he were truly home. The smell of the ocean filled his nostrils. He felt alive.

"Yep. I knew it."

Percy looked around to see Thomas staring at him in awe.

"What do you mean?"

"You're-,"

"Thomas, where did you put my helmet?"

Thomas groaned before answering, "It's beside the Big House."

"Ugh I'll get it in the morning. The harpies will get me before I get back."

"I bet you can get it."

"Thomas I'm not that fast."

"Sure you're not."

"Okay well we need to get to our cabins. Night Percy. Tomorrow we have our first lesson."

"Lesson?"

"Gotta learn someday and the sooner for you the better."

"Why me?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough. You are really going to need some rest."

Percy finally grew tired of asking people what they meant. He took their word about the harpy things and decided to give in. Slowly setting his body down on the nearest bunk, he fell into a long slumber without a care in the world.


	8. Day one gone wrong

**I don't know if I will be able to post for the rest of the week. I'll try, but here I added another 1 1/3 k to make up for it.**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Wake up!"<p>

Percy groggily peaked his eyes open to the unwelcome bright rays of light shining in the window. A shadow hovered over him enabling him to see. Her hair looked as if it was on light in flame. Slowly he started to remember what had happened just the night before.

"Laura?"

"Yeah. Now come on. Chiron told me to let you sleep in, but now you have to get up."

"Why?"

"Because you are about to have your first lesson. Come on," Laura left him to get ready. As she left she shouted, "Don't make me get one of the Aphrodite girls to charmspeak you out of bed!"

"What?"

"Just come on!"

Percy rushed out of bed finding himself in ratty jeans and a t-shirt. He exited the luxurious cabin to a long day's work.

Laura was waiting for him while leaning against the tree nearby. A boy appeared in Percy's line of vision, leaning up against the tree adjacent to Laura's. His body was shaking slightly from laughing. Laura and Thomas were in deep conversation.

As Percy approached they both turned to him. Without pausing their conversation they started to walk with Percy away from the cabins.

"No we should start with Greek Mythology first. He needs to know the basics."

"He can learn the basics later. We need him to be able to defend himself," Laura argued with Thomas.

"Why don't you teach him to swordfight while you teach him Greek Mythology," a voice called from behind the three.

Percy spun around to see a blonde girl walking up to them, her eyes weren't at all stormy.

"I don't need your advice Chase!" Percy called at her.

"Well you definitely don't want to fight Laura. And Thomas well, he isn't much of a challenge."

Before Thomas could reply Percy spoke up, "I'm not fighting a girl!"

Annabeth's eyebrows rose challengingly. Her eyes turned dangerous.

"What? You scared?" Her hand rested on her hips.

"No. I just don't think it will be a fair fight. Me against you? No I don't want to hurt you."

Annabeth's eyes turned stormy again, "Oh don't worry about that. You should be worrying about yourself instead."

"I don't think so."

"Want to find out?"

"No I really don't."

Before Percy could do anything Annabeth unsheathed her dagger and hurled it so it landed right in front of Percy's feet. Percy looked at the dagger for a minute processing what Annabeth had just done.

"Hey-," before Percy could finish his sentence Annabeth charged.

She dived onto the ground retrieving her dagger and knocking Percy off his feet at the same time. He landed on the dry dirt with a huff. Suddenly Annabeth was above him with a dagger hovering just over his throat.

"So, still think girls are weak?" She challenged.

"I never said that."

"Yeah right. Come on Percy. You're nothing but a sexist piglet."

"No I'm not!"

"Then prove it!"

Percy stared at her in amazement. A completely different side of her had risen. He was use to the Annabeth that was laid back and was more sensitive. The old Annabeth wouldn't dare challenge Percy head on. Instead she would pull some tricky scheme. Percy had grown fond of her sneakiness and her way of seeming like she was the cleverest person in the world. _This_ Annabeth seemed more daring and more risky. She used a clever tactic to catch Percy off guard.

"Fight me," she said. Their eyes met and a new respect formed for Annabeth.

"No."

The stormy eyed girl looked at him curious of his sudden tone.

"No. I think I'm good. I don't want to fight you, you've proved that you can beat me like a pulp. How about instead you train me. I apparently really need it. Especially since _you_ beat me. Psh."

"Percy I swear-,"

Percy chuckled, "I'm kidding. I'm kidding."

"Good," Annabeth smiled and let Percy up.

"Okay so are you two done yet? Or are you gonna go another round?" Laura asked them.

They both laughed.

It was all training for the rest of the day until, after they ate, they were trying to teach Percy more Greek Mythology. The sun starting to drop. The fighting was over.

"Wait so Kronos ate his own children?" Percy asked astounded.

"Yeah. It's Greek Mythology Percy," Laura said.

"Well it's still weird."

"Yeah well get use to it. You are going to have to learn plenty more weird things," Annabeth laughed.

"Right well now I've got to go. You coming?" Percy got to his feet. Annabeth looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've got to get back. Are you coming with me or getting a bus?"

"I'm not leaving."

"Look I know this place is great, but we have to get back. We have school, families-,"

"You hate your foster family!" Annabeth got to her feet.

"Yes! But Dustin is still stuck with her!"

"He can come here! We can get him to stay with my dad! We can-,"

"Slow down Chase," Percy put his hand up to stop her, "my foster mother would never accept that."

"Percy! You've got to stay! We need you here! The monster are just going to keep coming back!"

'Monsters? Look I know that thing was pretty dang impressive, but we both know it was a trick. Giants don't exist."

"You saw it with your own eyes! Percy!"

"Look I know. This is a really cool camp, but it's time I should go. You should too."

"Percy-,"

"Look your dad need you to come back and you can't just skip school forever."

"Per-,"

"And I know you like it, but we can't stay."

"Percy Jackson. If you think that I'm leaving then you really are out of your mind. I don't like this place I love it. I feel more at home here! You say I have family there, but I have family here!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about my mother. I was claimed the day I got here! My siblings live here and I feel closer to my mother."

"Mother? What?"

"My mother, Athena. She is my mother."

"Wait. Athena? As in the goddess Athena?"

"Yes, she is my mother."

"No, Annabeth you really need to come with me. We will get you to a therapist."

"I don't need one!"

Thomas finally spoke up, "You mean all that stuff that happened to you recently… You think it's just a trick?"

"What else?"

"Percy you don't believe us?" Laura asked.

"No."

Just then a sudden eruption made the water sprout up from behind them. They were all sent flying. Percy landed on the ground hard. He groaned at the shot of pain growing in his body.

"Percy!" A voice called from a far. Percy crawled to his feet. The entire camp was already there positioned with weapons. Percy looked up and found the most hideous monster looking down at him. Four eyes, six necks with grisly heads, tentacle-like legs, a tail, and four to six dog heads ringed around her waist.

"What the hell _is that_?"

The monster roared furiously, "Do not insult me! It is the fault of your father that I am like this! His cursed wife!"

"My what? My father?" Percy asked astounded.

"Perseus Jackson! I will take my vengeance!" The monster roared in pure rage.

One of her tentacles came up from the water and swiped, sending half of the camp flying through the air.

The rest of the campers charged at the beast. Some sent arrow that only reflected off her skin.

"What do we do?" Laura called over to them.

"I don't know! No one can get close enough to even land a scratch!" Thomas shouted back.

"Perseus Jackson!" The monster called. Her long tentacles reached forward for him.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried. She rushed towards him as the tentacles began to wrap around him. Percy was trapped. The great monster then slowly began to sink back into the water.

"No! Wait!" Percy struggled in its grasp as they came closer to the sea.

"Oh don't fret of the water! Fret of what come after!" The monster screamed.

"NO!" Percy and the beast went under. Water clogged Percy's ears. He tried to hold his breathe, but his lungs weren't cut out for this. They began to sink farther. Percy was still struggling with her grasp. It was no use. Percy couldn't hold on anymore. He let his breath out.

_Might as well make this quicker_

Percy breathed in the salty water. He waited for the burning sensation to fill his nostrils, but it never came. He waited for the unbearable torture of need for air to hit him, but that never came either. Percy looked around in the water.

_You truly are his son. _

Percy saw the creature looking at him with envy and rage.

_YOU SHALL PERISH_

But before she could do anything two figures sped in front of her, confusing her.

They came back and rammed into one of her many heads.

_ARGHHH!_

Percy didn't understand anything that was happening. But as the two creature continued to attack the beast Percy managed to free himself. Another figure appeared swimming alongside him. It was gorgeous. Its skin reflected the light shining on the water showing the colors of the ocean. It was a horse with a tailfin. A couple of days ago Percy would have thought this would have been weird and strange, but he only thought of how beautiful this creature was. It swam up under him and let Percy ride him as they rode upwards. As they broke through the surface, Percy did not gasp for air. He was fine. In fact he felt more alive. His energy doubled as well as his strength. When he stepped out of the water his shoulder immediately sagged and his muscles grew tired. But he had no time to recover. The beast erupted yet again from the sea.

"ARGHHHH!"

Her roars shook the earth below them.

A weight slowly grew heavier in his pocket. Percy reached in his jean pocket and pulled out a ballpoint pen. He turned it over to find an inscription on the side. It read _Anaklusmos. _Percy took the cap off the top and watched in grow in size. It weighed perfectly in Percy's hand. The blade was shaped as a leaf and its hilt bended upwards. Percy could feel power drawing from it.

"Riptide," he finally spoke after admiring it. A breeze gathered in the air that smelled of sea salt. He held it up.

"YOU THINK YOUR PETTY PEN CAN HARM ME? WHY YOU FOOLISH DEMIGOD!"

A wave of water gathered around Percy. They started spinning around in a circle dangerously, creating a mini hurricane.

"NO WATER CAN SILENCE ME!"

Percy heard a loud cry from the crowd of campers, but he ignored it.

He drew his sword back gaining some leverage before he hurled it at her. It sped like a bullet. Percy's hand flew up and he sent a jet of water spinning furiously with the sword. It went straight through the monster. Her cries have never been louder.

"YOU WILL PAY PERSEUS JACKSON! YOU WILL PAY MISERABLY!"

She sunk back into the water with a crash. The whole camp was silent. They waited and waited until they knew the beast was gone. Cheers burst from the campers as they jabbed their weapons in the air.

Many of them rushed forward and lifted Percy onto their shoulders celebrating his victory.

Many people came over and patted him on the back or yelled at him from across the field.

When the campers finally let Percy down Annabeth came up, "So, do you still think this is all some trick?"

She looked at him waiting eagerly for his answer. He turned to her, "When I was under there I thought I wouldn't make it back up. I thought I was going to drown. But then all the sudden I could breathe. I could breathe and I was underwater. And some creatures appeared and distracted that monster… They were beautiful. I don't exactly understand what's happening, but now I do believe. It's strange, but I guess I'll have to get use to that."

Percy smiled down at Annabeth who looked relieved.

"I'm pretty sure you saw a Hippoc-," her sentence was cut short by a cry.

"No!" Percy and Annabeth looked over at a red haired girl stomping around in the water.

"Laura!" Annabeth called. She looked up with a terrified expression. Percy and Annabeth rushed to her.

"What happened?" Percy asked as they approached her.

"Thomas!" She yelled panicking, "He and some other people tried to surprise attack the beast and then you killed it and it went down, but they had jumped on the back of it and then it fell and now I don't know where they are!" Laura was rambling.

"Wait so you're saying a bunch of campers jumped on her when Percy threw the sword at her?"

"Yes. And now I don't know where any of them went!"

Annabeth comforted Laura as Annabeth went to inform Chiron.

"I'm sorry to say I do not know where they have gone. The monster you just fought was Scylla," Chiron informed them.

"Scylla? As in the dracaena?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yes. She must have heard of him," Chiron looked towards Percy.

"Me?" Percy asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, you. But I can't explain now I have to figure this out. You three go rest and let me think."

"Wait but-," Laura tried to protest, but Chiron interrupted her.

"Don't fret child. I'm sure Thomas is fine."

A rosy color faintly appeared on Laura's cheeks, "I didn't just mean him. I'm worried for all of them!"

"MmmHmm, goodnight you three."

As they walked towards their cabins Percy mouth was pouring with questions.

"What did Chiron mean? Me? What does he mean by me? Should I be worried? What's going on?"

"I don't know," Annabeth would say to all of them.

That night Percy could hardly sleep. Questions clouded his mind. Slowly his mind grew tired as his eyelids grew heavy.

He drifted into sleep that didn't last long at all.

A scream broke through the air. It was filled with terror, absolute terror. Percy's eyes snapped open. He bounded out of his cabin and reached for his pocket that his pen grew heavy in.

The sun hadn't even come up yet. He and several other campers were following the sound of the petrified scream. It pierced his ears and made him flinch.

They came up to the water where they had been just hours ago. It took a second for people to see it. It was horrible. Slowly Percy came to realization of the figures floating in the darkened water. The girl was still screaming as someone came up and pulled her away from the scene.

Murmurs erupted from the campers. Some also shrieked at the sight of bodies drifting in the water. Percy and some other campers dared to enter the water and check the bodies. One by one they were all dragged ashore. Annabeth and Laura had pushed their way in front of the crowd.

"Oh my gods," Laura breathed, "Are they the-?"

"Yes," A kid said who was examining the bodies.

"No," Percy could sense Annabeth's eyes turn stormy and dark.

"They are all dead."

Nobody wanted to believe it. But slowly they all realized those kids weren't coming back. They were gone. All of them. All but one.

"Hey guys! He's alive!" A guy shouted as he hovered above an unmoving body.

The three rushed up to them. A body with his blonde hair plastered to his face was laying there.

"Thomas," Laura announced.

"He still has a pulse. We need to take him to the infirmary!"

As they began to move him Percy noticed something on his arm.

"Wait," he said as he moved closer towards the body.

He rolled up Thomas' tattered sleeve. A message was inscribed on his arm.

_His death_

"His death." Laura read aloud.

"What does that mean?" Percy asked.

"Whose death? Thomas'?"

"I don't know."

_I don't know_

_His death._


End file.
